25 Days of Batfam
by Spiderwiz
Summary: I bring you... 25 Days of Christmas-Batfam style! This fanfic will consist of 25 short little oneshots focusing in Christmas with different members of the Batfam. Enjoy!
1. Day 1

**A/N: Welcome to my latest fanfic! I know, I know, I still have several others I need to update and finish, but I was wanting to do a 25 days of Christmas-Batfam style. This will mostly focus on Bruce, Dick, Damian, and Tim; but will also include Jason, Stephanie, Barbara, and Cass. And of course Alfred! Warning: the timeline in this may not add quite up. But idc cause this is fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy these little ficlets. Here's Day 1:**

Dick grinned as he saw Damian walk through the front door of Wayne Manor, and throw his backpack on the ground. He went over to Dick, who was in the kitchen, and stared at him, glaring slight.

"Grayson!" Damian said in a demanding tone.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Yes Lil' D?"

"Who…" Damian paused and his face turned a little red. "Who is this...This Santa Claus I keep hearing of?"

Dick tried his best not to smirk. Damian, ex assassin, wondering who Santa Claus was...It was too great.

"Santa Claus? Where'd you hear that from?"

"School," Damian replied matter-of-factly. "Now tell me who he is or I will spend my time elsewhere."

Dick smiled and ruffled Damian's hair. He suddenly had an idea. In his mind, a brilliant idea. It would be so adorable if he could get Damian to believe in Santa Claus! He was only ten, afterall. "Well, he's this big fat guy who lives in the North Pole and delivers presents to all the good children all over the world every Christmas."

Damian narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And how exactly does he deliver these presents to the children?"

"He goes in through their chimneys."

"Hmm… And how does he get all the presents to everyone?"

Dick walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, beckoning for Damian to follow them. He was somewhat confused by all of his questions, but answered them nonetheless.

"Well," Dick started. "He has these short people with pointed ears -elves- that make the toys for him."

Damian's eyes narrowed further. "And does he pay these...These elves?"

Dick frowned. "Um…"

"Aha! So it's slavery!"

"Um...What?"

Without warning, Damian stood up and started walking down to the Batcave.

Dick stood up and followed Damian, very confused now. "What are you doing Lil' D?"

Damian quickly and abruptly turned around and gave Dick a very serious look. "To find this Santa Claus and bring him to Justice!"

"But...Why?"

"For breaking and entering into homes of children all around the world, and for enslaving elves."

"What? No! Damian-"

But Damian had already left and was now down in the Batcave.

Dick sighed. "Ah, great," he mumbled to himself. "I try explaining Santa Claus to the kid, and somehow he comes to the conclusion that he's a criminal…"

A few minutes later, Bruce came up from the Batcave and looked at Dick, a confused expression on his face. "Dick, why is Damian pulling up files on Santa Claus down in the Batcave?"


	2. Day 2

"Dick...Why are we watching this?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow and looking blankly at the tv.

"'Cause it's Christmas time!" Dick exclaimed.

"Tt. But why must we watch this pathetic excuse for a movie?" Damian grumbled.

Dick frowned. "It's not pathetic, it's a great movie! It's only been five minutes, give it a chance! And we need some family bonding time. C'mon Tim, you like it, don't you?"

Tim shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Dick beamed. "Thank you Tim! See?"

Jason shook his head. "I can't believe you forced me to watch this with you. It's stupidity is slowly killing off my brain cells."

Dick glared at Jason. "It's not stupid!"

"Tt. It is too. This human who thinks he is an elf is ridiculous. I am ashamed to be watching this right now."

Dick threw his hands up in the air. "JUST ENJOY IT, OKAY?"

Bruce, Jason, Damian, and Tim all went silent.

"Okay…" Dick started in an abnormally calm tone. "I love you all, but if you do not sit down and enjoy this movie with me, I will tie you to your chair and force you to watch the cheesiest Christmas movies there are."

"Okay, yeesh Goldie. We'll watch the movie with you," Jason said.

Dick's smile returned. "Good. Let's resume watching Elf then." He hummed to himself as he pushed the play button on the remote.


	3. Day 3

**A/N: I just want to quickly thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! And to answer a common question, yes, I am taking requests! As I am fairly new to this fandom, I will not be able to do all of them with my limited knowledge, but I will try my best! Thanks! And please leave a review/request!**

"Hey Bruce," Dick asked as he slid into a chair in the Batcave.

Bruce, who was busy working on some files, quickly glanced at Dick. "What is it?"

Dick frowned. "What, no 'hey' back?" Bruce just stared at him blankly. Dick sighed. "Fine, whatever. Anyway, I just had this brilliant idea."

Bruce ran a hand through his hair in an exasperated fashion. "Great. What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking-"

"WHAT Dick?"

Dick huffed. "So impatient." He took out his phone, turned it on, and showed the screen to Bruce. "Look, it's a private winter lodge up in the mountains. And from the reviews, it seems to be a really nice one."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "So…" he was nervous about what Dick was hinting at.

Dick grinned. "I think it would be awesome if we could go there for a few days...Maybe a week. There's his for skiing nearby."

Bruce sighed. "And who exactly is 'we'?"

"You, me, Jason, Tim, Damian, Steph, Barb, Cass… Really anyone who wants to come."

"And you think this is a good idea? Dick, all of us at a lodge will most likely end badly."

"Aw, c'mon Bruce, it'll be fun!"

"Dick-"

"Please!!!" Dick gave Bruce his best puppy dog eyes. The two stayed like that for a minute, just staring at each other, before Bruce finally rolled his eyes and gave a wave of his hand.

"Fine," the billionaire said tiredly.

"Yes!" Dick pumped his fist in the air. "We can do it this weekend, after Damian's school vacation starts. I'll book it right now!"

As Dick ran excitedly out of the Batcave, Bruce shook his head.

"What have I done now…" he muttered to himself.

 **A/N: Next time...Adventures at the winter lodge…**


	4. Day 4

"No! There's no way I'm going to some...winter lodge… I'm not going!" Jason insisted.

Dick glared at him. "Too bad, cause you and everyone else are going." He glanced over at Damian. "And what are you waiting for? Hurry up and get packed. We're gonna be gone for awhile week."

"Tt," Damian replied. "This is ridiculous. And who will protect Gotham in our absence?"

"Barbara, Steph, Cass… I tried to convince them to come, but *someone* needed to watch over this city while we're gone. We figured they were best for the job." Dick grinned. "But don't worry. When we get back, there'll be plenty of other stuff to do with them."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever Goldie. I'll go, but you owe me one."

"Deal."

Jason sighed and went off to pack for the one week long trip. Damian left too, and Dick was alone with Tim, who had already packed. He was currently on his laptop, typing away. Dick walked over and shut it.

"Hey!" Tim exclaimed.

"No Tim. No work. This trip is for fun, and this laptop-" he grabbed it from Tim's hands. "-will only get in the way with that."

Tim looked at Dick like he was crazy. "But-"

"Eh eh, no buts. Don't argue Tim, I already spent an hour trying to get Bruce to agree to leaving all his work stuff behind. No capes this week."

Tim groaned, but didn't complain any further. He saw Jason and Damian come down with their luggage. A minute or two later, a disgruntled looking Bruce came up too.

Dick grinned as everyone gathered together. "Alrighty then, what're we waiting for? Let's go! To the car!"

Dick grabbed Tim and Damian's arms (much to their distaste), and pulled them to the car, where Alfred was waiting in the driver's seat.

Bruce got in the front by Alfred. Dick slid into a seat in the middle row of the car, and Jason took a seat next to him. Damian reluctantly got in the back.

"You coming Tim?" Dick asked his brother, staring at him.

Tim glared at Damian. "There's no way I'm sitting by the demon spawn. He moves, or I'm staying."

Dick gave an exasperated sigh. "Aw, c'mon Timmy! Just get in the seat next to him! The drive isn't *that* long?"

"How long is it then?"

"Er...Only a *few* hours…"

"Dick!"

"Argh! Fine! Tim, you sit up here by Jason and I'll sit in the back by Damian."

No one seemed to have any complaints about this, so Dick and Tim traded spots. "Kay Alfred, let's get going," Dick told the family butler once everyone was situated.

The whole drive to the lodge was filled with arguing, shouting, and a very annoyed Dick. Damian and Tim wouldn't stop insulting and arguing with each other. After Bruce finally came to his senses and yelled at them to shut up, they did, and then there was an awkward silence in the car for about three minutes.

After that, Dick attempted to play some car games with Damian, such as the license plate game, but Damian had refused, saying those games were quote, "Too childish for the son of Batman."

So yep. This was going "really" well so far. But Dick was sure everyone would be a little more cheerful once they came to the lodge and got out of the snow.

Hopefully.

Because this little outing didn't see to be going so well at the moment.

This would be a very long trip…

 **A/N: I decided that the Batfam's adventures with the lodge will continue and end next time. After that...We'll let's just say, some reviewers have been giving me great ideas ;) Thanks for reading, and please comment!**


	5. Day 5

**A/N: I just want to quickly thank Inthenightguest for the idea for last chapter! Thanks for helping me out with my slight writer's block! Anyway, this next chapter is dedicated to them :)**

Once they had arrived to the lodge, Dick hopped out of the car and spread his arms, grinning. "Welcome- to the Winter Lodge!"

Tim, Jason, Bruce, and even Damian exited the car as well and looked around in awe. Pure white, fluffy snow coated the ground and trees. The lodge itself was large and modern looking. Not too far away, they could make out the shapes of skiers and snowboarders on the nearby mountain.

"Well how does everyone like the lodge," Dick asked.

"Its fine, I guess," said Jason in reply.

"Okay let's go inside then."

They walked inside the lodge as Alfred took their bags, Bruce helping him.

Once they were inside they all sat down in the main room, which was nicely furnished, and were silent for a minute.

"Now that we're here... What do we do," asked Jason.

"Hmm...Well, I have a list of all these amazingly fun things we can do," Dick offered.

"Sure you do Goldie," said Jason sarcastically. What's number one on your list, bake pink Christmas cookies?"

Dick sighed. "No Jason. We will not be baking any pink cookies. This will be fun, you will have fun, and you will love it." He paused. "Now, first thing on the list well- I mean I'll let you choose what you want to do- we can go skiing, or build a snowman, create snow angels, make snow forts…"

"Urgh. Just great. What are you, eight? We're not going to make 'snow angels'."

Suddenly, an evil looking grin came to Damian's face.

"Yes…" he said. "Why don't we have a snowball fight? I'd love an excuse to hit Drake in the face."

"Hey!" Tim exclaimed. "You do that and I'll return the favor, Demon Spawn!"

Damian immaturely stuck his tongue out at Tim, then smirked. "You'd never be able to hit me. You have poor aim, Drake."

Dick glared at the two of them. "Both of you, stop it' we're not doing anything till you stop arguing."

Damian and Tim were still glaring daggers at each other, but went silent.

"Good," Dick said with a grin. "Now let's go have a snowball fight."

They all put on their coats as Bruce and Alfred came in with the last of the luggage. "Bruce, if ya need us, we'll be in the front having a snowball fight," Dick said.

"Okay," Bruce replied. "Just please- try not to get anyone seriously injured." He looked specifically at Damian.

"No promises," Damian muttered.

"Excuse me?"

Damian cleared his throat. "Fine. I won't *seriously* injure anyone," he grumbled. Bruce seemed at least somewhat content with that, and let the boys go outside.

"Alright," Dick said once they were out in the snow. "There's four of us, so we can do teams if you want. Who wants to be with who?"

"You or Jason," Tim replied. "There's no way I'm teaming up with the Demon Spawn."

Dick shook his head. "Stop calling him that, Tim."

"I will once he stops acting like it."

"Fine," Damian said. "I will be with Grayson then. He is the most logical choice in this situation."

"Oh? And why is that?" Jason retorted. "It's just because he's the only one can actually deal with you, isn't it?"

Damian made a sound that resembled a growl.

Dick put his hand on Damian's shoulder. "Guys, stop arguing," he pleaded.

Tim frowned. "And why does Damian always get to be with you? What if I want to be on your team, Dick?"

"What's wrong with Jason?"

"Nothing, it's just-"

"Just what, replacement?" Jason asked , raising an eyebrow.

Tim sighed. "Nothing. Never mind. I'll be on your team, it's fine."

A smug smile came to Damian's face. "Grayson and I will dominate you two!" he yelled.

"You wish," Jason scoffed.

They began the snowball fight. Dick and Damian stood on one side, and Jason and Tim stood on the other. As it started, Dick briefly wondered if this was a good idea. Maybe he should have forced Damian and Tim in the same team so they wouldn't keep aiming at each other's heads…

"Damian, stop that!" Dick yelled at his partner as he saw the younger boy trying to pack some ice in his snowball.

"Fine," Damian mumbled unhappily. He formed another one, then, without hesitating, threw it at Tim.

"Ouch!" Tim exclaimed when the snowball hit him on the left side of his face. "Now you're going to get it, you little…"

Tim knelt on the ground and hastily formed a snowball of his own. "Take this Demon Spawn!" he said, grinning, as he shot it at the ex assassin.

Damian's eyes widened as he realized too late that the snowball was coming towards him. It hit him square in the face, and he groaned. He fell to the ground, and it became apparent that his nose was freely bleeding. "You...imbecile…" he said to Tim.

"Damian!" Dick shouted with surprise as he noticed the state his partner was in. "Come on, let's get you inside. We need to stop your nose bleed."

Tim's eyes widened when he realized what he had done. "Damian, In sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Shut it, Drake," Damian grumpily said as Dick helped him inside. Tim opened his mouth as if to speak, but then quickly shut it again.

Dick exhaled. Why couldn't they ever have a little family bonding time without someone getting injured in some way?


	6. Day 6

**A/N: Last oneshot taking place at the winter lodge. Enjoy, and please review! Again, I'm open to any ideas you might have!**

The batfamily had spent their second to last day at the lodge skiing. Because of their training, they happened to be naturally good at skiing, except for Jason, who chose to snowboard instead. They had fun racing each other down the mountain several times.

"Ha ha, you're too slow to beat me, Goldie," Jason said to Dick, grinning. For someone who'd never snowboarded before, he put on an impressive show.

Dick returned the grin. "Sure I can." He narrowed his eyes and went even faster on his skis. They were one of the Black diamond hills, meaning it was very hard. That is-unless you were secretly a vigilante.

Tim, who was behind Dick and Jason, widened his eyes as he noticed how fast Dick was going now. Because the hill was so steep, one wrong move, and Dick could get injured if he fell.

"Dick, slow down!" Tim called out. But his voice was only lost in the loud howling of the wind.

"What? Tim, did you say something?" Dick called out loudly. He turned his head for a split second to find Tim, and that was all it took for him to fall.

As Dick's head turned back around, he realized that he was about to hit a tree, and there wasn't any time to stop it. Less than a second later, he rammed into the tree, hard.

"Dick!" Tim and Jason called out at the same time as they saw their older brother collapse to the ground, clearly unconscious. They could make out a small trickle of blood coming from his forehead. The dark red clashed with the snow.

"Jason, we have to stop and help him!" Tim yelled over.

Jason shook his head, the panic evident in his face. "We can't." As he said that, Tim tried to turn over to Dick, but because of the steepness of the hill and how fast he was going, he wasn't able to.

Tim and Jason hated to leave Dick there alone, knowing he probably had one heck of a concussion right now, but they knew what they had to do. Concentrating hard, and without speaking another word, the two of them finished the ski run they were on. Once they exited it and stopped, they looked around frantically to find Bruce, who had already beat them down the hill with Damian. To be fair, they had a slight head start.

"Bruce!" Tim shouted, taking his skis off and running over to the older man.

"Tim?" Bruce glanced at Jason. "Where's Dick? He didn't stop to take a picture again, did he?"

"No! He got distracted and hit a tree and now he's unconscious and-"

Bruce's expression suddenly became serious, like it always did when one of his sons got hurt. He would wreak vengeance upon the tree that did this to him.

"Tim, slow down. How close is Dick to the bottom of the run?"

"I don't know… About half a mile?"

"Okay. You and Jason stay here with Damian. I'll be right back."

Tim nodded, though he hated having to just stand here while Dick was out there alone and hurt.

When Bruce left, Damian stared up at Tim, glaring at him. "Grayson's hurt? What did you to to him Drake?!"

Tim's eyes flashed furiously. "ME? I didn't do anything! He hit a tree!"

"-tt- Probably because *you* distracted him."

"Hey! I did not-"

"Shut up, both of you," Jason demanded. "You're not going to help Dick by arguing."

The two younger boys glared at each other again, but went silent. After a minute, Damian shook his head. "It's just like Grayson to get injured doing something as normal as skiing. He can go on patrol and be fine, but ski down a mountain and he ends up with a concussion…"

Tim waved his hands in the air like a lunatic. "Is this some sort of joke to you Damian?! Dick is hurt!!! And we don't know how badly!!"

"How dare you! I care about Dick more than any of you others!" Damian's cheeks flushed slightly red at the admission.

Tim opened his mouth -about to yell at Damian again- but then Jason intervened again.

"SHUT UP!!!" he yelled. Around them, several other skiers and snowboarders looked at them in slight annoyance and confusion. Jason just glared at them, and they backed off.

"-tt- whatever," Damian mumbled. He and Tim sat down in the snow.

They waited for what felt like hours, until Bruce finally came back. He still wore a worried expression, but he looked calmer somehow. As soon as the boys saw him coming, they all stood up eagerly.

"Is Dick-" Jason started.

"Dick is fine… For the most part…" Bruce told them. "He's at the ski lodge's medical bay right now. They know he has a concussion, but they can't be sure of how bad it is until he wakes up. But other than that, he's relatively okay."

Tim let out a sigh of relief. "Can we go see him then?" he asked. Bruce nodded and led them to the ski lodge. Inside, they went to the small med room that they had there. On one of the two beds that was in their, Dick was laying down, still as a rock. Tim didn't like how pale he looked. Then again, he was just out in the cold for a while…

Tim walked over to Dick, Damian and Jason trailing behind him. He pressed his lips together. Somehow, he felt responsible for what had happened. If he hadn't said anything to Dick, he wouldn't have turned around and got distracted and crashed into that stupid tree…

"Grayson?" Damian asked, still worried for his older brother/father figure. He was staring at the white bandage wrapped around Dick's forehead.

As Damian said that, Dick stirred, and then a groan was heard.

"Dick?" Tim asked quietly.

Dick managed to open his eyes, though only halfway. "Urgh...Wha...Where 'm I?" he mumbled.

Tim exhaled, glad Dick could at least talk somewhat normally. That was a good sign. "Dick, can you hear me?" Tim asked him.

Dick stared at Tim for about a minute, as if concentrating really hard. Tim was worried he wouldn't answer, but then, "T...Tim?"

Tim managed a weak smile. "Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?"

Dick tried to sit up, but failed. He screwed his eyes shut. "Hurts…" he managed to say.

Jason smirked. "Yeah, that would be from smacking into a tree. You have a hard head, Goldie. You're lucky you only ended up with a concussion."

"Shut up," Dick mumbled in reply.

Jason chuckled. "Now now, don't be rude."

There was silence for a brief moment, but then Tim spoke up again. "Dick, I'm sorry...If I hadn't distracted you, you wouldn't be in this mess right now…"

Dick cracked a half smile. "'S okay Timmy. I've had worse."

Tim smiled for real this time. Dick was being his ever-so-forgiving self again. It was a part of him that Tim loved dearly, and he knew everyone else did as well.

"I know you have. Maybe next year we shouldn't go to a ski lodge though. It'll just end poorly again."

Dick laughed, though it was still weak sounding. "Agreed."


	7. Day 7

**A/N: This oneshot will be a two parter since I've been super busy today and this was all I could write. Enjoy though! :)**

"Ah, it's good to be home again," Jason said as he plopped down on the couch back in Wayne Manor. The Batfam had just returned from their unsuccessful trip to the winter lodge. They had to leave a day early because of Dick's concussion, even though he had insisted that he was fine and it was no reason to ruin their fun.

Bruce was helping Dick through the door to the manor, since he was still unsteady on his feet from the concussion.

"Urg, Bruce...Dizzy...Gonna-" before Bruce could react, Dick prompted to throw up by a potted plant near the doorway.

Bruce grimaced a little, but awkwardly patted Dick on the back. "Come on Dick, you need to get some rest."

Jason made a face when he saw Dick throw up. "Ew Dickie bird. Again? Really?"

"C-can't help it," Dick muttered. Bruce helped lead him to his room.

Soon after, Tim, Damian, and Alfred came inside the house too.

"Oh dear," Alfred said when he saw the mess Dick had left behind. "Poor Master Richard...I fear the car ride back only made him feel worse."

Jason smirked when he saw the expression on Damian's face. The little demon looked concerned for his older brother, much to Jason's amusement. At first, he was convinced Damian didn't care about anyone. But then Dick came along. Everyone loved Dick. Even stingy ex-assassins, apparently.

"Too bad about Dick," Tim said as he sat down in a chair across from Jason. "And it's getting close to Christmas too."

"Eh. He's had way worse before. We all have," Jason replied.

Tim frowned. "Still…" he knew Dick said what had happened wasn't his fault, but he still blamed himself. And he wanted to make it up to him somehow. "We should try to cheer him up."

Damian scowled. "And how do you want us to do *that* Drake?"

Tim was silent for a moment. Then a smile came to his lips. "You know how Dick was wanting Alfred to make Christmas cookies the other day, but he wasn't able to? Why don't we all make some cookies for him!"

Damian smirked. "You in a kitchen...That would end disasteristly for sure."

"Hey!" Tim exclaimed. "It wouldn't end up as badly as you in the kitchen! You'd just try to attack the stove or something!"

They both turned to Jason.

"What?" Jason deadpanned.

"Well, what do you think?" Tim asked. "Should we make Dick cookies?"

Jason shook his head. "Sorry replacement. I ain't getting anywhere near the kitchen."

Tim sighed. He looked back at Damian. "We all know you care about Dick, whether you want to admit it or not? Look, I don't like the idea of working with you, but we both want to cheer Dick up a little."

"-Tt-" Damian said. "Fine." He avoided eye contact with Tim. "I'll help you make your stupid cookies."

A slight grin came to Tim's face. "Great!" he paused. "Alfred's busy taking care of Dick though… He would be able to provide any assistance."

Damian narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying, Drake?"

"I'm saying- we should get Steph, Barb, and Cass to come over. Girls know how to bake, right? If we have their help, there's no way we can mess the cookies up!"

Damian shrugged. "That may work. Very well, contact them then. Let's not keep Grayson waiting for his cookies longer than he must."

Tim nodded and took out his phone, before getting to work.


	8. Day 8 & 9

**A/N: This next chapter was inspired by Inthenightguest. It might be kinda short though, because I've been crazily busy lately. Also, the Batfam gals might be a little ooc since I've never written them before. Any advice on how to portray them better would be great! Anyway, Enjoy :)**

After Tim had contacted them, Stephanie, Barbara, and Cass all made it to the manor in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong with Dick?" Barbara asked once they arrived.

"And what do you need us for?" Steph said.

Damian looked at Tim. "You didn't tell them?"

"Er...I told them some of it."

"Tim!" Steph and Barbara said together.

"We went skiing, Dick got a concussion...Not really a big deal, but he's stuck in bed and we wanted to make him cookies. Alfred's busy taking care of Dick, so we need your help to make them."

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that we know how to make them? Is it because we're girls?"

Stephanie narrowed her eyes. "What are you implying, Tim?"

Tim's eyes widened. "No! No, that's not what I meant! I just-"

The three gals laughed. "Calm down, we're kidding," Steph said. "Yeah, we know how. What kind do you want to make?"

Tim was silent for a moment. Then, "Gingerbread? I don't know...Some sort of Christmas cookie."

"Gingerbread it is then."

Tim, Steph, Babs, Cass, and (to everyone's initial surprise) Damian went to the kitchen and found a recipe, before getting to work.

They got out the butter, brown sugar, molasses, salt, cinnamon, ground ginger, cloves, eggs, baking powder, baking soda, and flour.

"Okay…" Stephanie said, grinning, as she looked at the first step. "Someone get out a saucepan and melt the butter."

Tim went and did that, then proceeded to add the brown sugar, molasses, salt, and spices. Then he went and transferred the mixture into a medium-sized mixing bowl and put in the egg.

Once Tim did that, Barbara took over and whisked in the baking powder and soda, before stirring them into Tim's mixture. They finished making the dough, then put it in the fridge to chill. While they waited, they all helped clean out the mixing bowl and measuring cups. Damian was the most hesitant to help, but after Tim reminded him that Dick would appreciate it, they got the lil demon to finish up the dishes. Tim smirked at him triumphantly.

Steph smirked. "Guess all it takes to get him to do something is to bring Dick into it," she whispered to Tim.

Cass got out the cookie sheets, and a little while later, she and Barbara scooped some dough onto them. They put them in the oven, then patiently waited for them to finish.

"Ooh!" Steph said when the first batch got out of the oven. "You know what we should do? Decorate them!"

"--Tt-" Damian said. "We've already made them. Isn't that enough?"

"No, it isn't! C'mon Damian, have a little Christmas spirit, won't you?"

Damian grumbled something under his breath, but complied nonetheless.

When all of the cookies were out of the oven, baked, and cooked, they got to work on decorating them. It ended up turning into a bit of a competition. At first, Tim was just really determined to make his cookies look better than Damian's (who know the little demon spawn was great at decorating cookies?), but then the girl's joined in too. There were laughs, punches, and frosting in the face, but it all turned out well in the end.

"Well," Barbara started once they finished. They stood, admiring their work (well Babs sat in her wheelchair, but ya know). "I for one, think these look great."

"Yeah, they do, don't they?" Tim said.

"Mm. They look delicious." Stephanie reached out to grab one, but Damian swatted her hand away.

"Hands off Fatgirl," Damian growled at her. "These are for Grayson."

Steph looked at the kid in disbelief. "Not all of them! They're for us too!"

Damian gave her his best impression of the batglare, which seemed to work at least a little bit.

"Okay, fine…" Steph grumbled. Tim rolled his eyes annoyedly at Damian.

They brought a plate full of the cookies up to Dick's room, where Dick was sleeping. He didn't look very peaceful, but he was sleeping nevertheless. Alfred was nowhere to be seen-he'd probably gone off to clean somewhere.

"Should we wake him?" Steph asked.

Without answering, Damian went up and whacked Dick on the arm. "Grayson, wake up!" he barked.

The rest of them looked at Damian in disbelief. "He has a concussion! Be nice to him!" Steph scolded him.

"-Tt-" Damian said. But Dick was already awake. The concussed superhero blearily opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. After a minute, his head seemed to clear a little, and he noticed Damian standing above him.

"D...Damian?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, Grayson, is me. We brought you cookies."

There was a long, awkward silence, probably because Dick was having trouble registering what was said because of his concussion. Then, "Cookies!" Dick suddenly grinned and sat up in bed. He gladly took one off the plate and took a bite.

"Mmph, goof," he said with his mouth full. He swallowed and his grin grew. He spread his arms out, motioning that he wanted a hug.

As they all gathered to hug Dick, he managed to ruffle Damian and Tim's hair. "Thanks guys," he said. "A cookie was just what I needed."

Tim just smiled, glad that he could make it up to Dick somehow.


	9. Day 10

"Damian! Damian! Damian, Damian, Damian! Lil' D! Dami-"

"Grayson, what IS it?" Damian demanded as he stormed into the dining room of Wayne Manor. "Your repetitive shouting was not needed, as I was in the next room."

"Damian! Damian! Damian-"

"GRAYSON!!!" Damian roared. "Tell me what you want before I get Pennyworth to shut your mouth."

Dick grinned very widely and pointed to the window. "It's snowing!"

Damian rolled his eyes. "How very observant of you," he said sarcastically. "Now why don't you go bother Drake or Todd instead? I have things of actual importance to attend to."

"But they're busy! And It's snowing Lil'D! The first snowfall of this year! Do you know what this means?"

"What," Damian grumbled.

Dick ran out of the dining room to get his coat. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!" he exclaimed.

Damian narrowed his eyes. "No," he said plainly. "The last time we did that, Drake hit me in the nose and it bled."

Dick went over and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the door. "Aw, c'mon Lil' D! It'll be fun! And then I'll get Alfred to make us some hot chocolate after. It'll be just you and me this time!"

"Tt- I will not waste my time with these undignified activities. I absolutely refuse."

"It will be good target practice. And if you win, I'll buy you an extra Christmas present. Oh, and I'll take you to the arcade."

Damian was silent for a few moments, seemingly contemplating this offer. Then…

"Deal."

Dick's grin widened. "Great! You won't regret this Damian. Now get your coat and gloves on, and let's go!" He paused. "Oh, and hat, scarf, extra warm socks… Alfred will kill me if you catch a cold or anything after being in the snow."

Damian glared at Dick. "There is no need to treat me like a child. I can handle myself."

Dick ruffled Damian's hair before pulling on his boots. "Sure you can," he said.

"Tt- Let's just get going so I can beat you already."

Dick chuckled and led Damian outside to the snow. Because the property was so large, there was a ton of untouched, pure white snow. It was a beautiful sight, all of the trees covered in the light powder with small icicles hanging down from their branches.

"Okay," Dick said once they were situated. "Five minutes to build a fort and start forming snowballs. Then the fight begins."

Damian grinned (though he would later deny he did) and eagerly got down in the snow and started forming a fort. The snow was just the right type for doing so.

On the other side of the yard, Dick was beginning to build his own fort. As quickly as he could, he patched the snow together to form a decent sized barrier to protect him from Damian's snowballs. It was pretty sturdy too, which was just what Dick wanted.

After he finished with that, he had about 30 seconds left to spare, and started forming snowballs. He glanced over to Damian's side and saw the boy still patching up his fort. Dick raised an eyebrow in surprise. Damian's fort was impressive. It was larger than his own, and looked even sturdier too. But then again, what else did he expect from the ex assassin?

"Okay-" Dick said after the 30 seconds had passed. "-Times up! Now ready-set…..Fight!"

Damian made the first move, launching a smooth snowball at Dick, who yelled as he had to dodge out of the way to avoid it. He saw Damian smirk. "Scared, Grayson?"

"You wish," Dick replied with a matching smirk of his own. With all his might, he threw a snowball at Damian. The younger boy easily dodged out of the way.

"Pathetic," Damian commented at Dick's through. "Can't you throw any better?"

"Hey!" Dick said as Damian threw another snowball at him. It came so quickly that he couldn't dodge out of the way this time, and he fell backwards as it hit him. "Oof," he muttered. He quickly got back up to his knees. "Now you're getting it."

He grinned again as he formed another snowball and shot it at his lil bro. Damian's eyes widened as part of his fort fell apart when the snowball hit it. The younger boy had to duck out of the way as an assault of snowballs flew over his head and destroyed more of his fort.

Damian suddenly kept up and formed as many snowballs as he could, as quickly as he could. "Take this, Grayson!" he said, grinning as he threw snowball after snowball.

Dick threw one at Damian, which hit the ex-assassin square in the stomach, causing him to topple over. That didn't stop him though, and he quickly continued his attack, grinning boldly.

Dick grinned too, seeing how much Damian seemed to enjoy this. "Having fun, Lil' D?" he asked.

Damian tried to hide his grin, but failed. "Tt. Of course not."

"Riiiiight," Dick replied, winking at him.

"Surrender Grayson!" Damian yelled.

"Never!" Dick yelled back.

Damian sent a snowball at him again, this time hitting him in the head.

Dick fell over. One of Damian's snowballs hit a tree that was looming over Dick, causing a ton of snow to fall on him. Several more snowballs attacked him.

"Ah!" Dick exclaimed. "Okay, okay, I surrender!"

"Yes!" Damian stood up and proudly threw his hands up in the air. "I am the snowball fight champion!"

Dick swatted the snow out of his face. "Yep, guess you are."

Damian smirked. "That means you have to take me to the arcade. I wish to go now."

Dick pouted. "Aw, right now? No hot chocolate first?"

"Fine...We can have some of Pennyworth's hot chocolate first."

Dick grinned and stood up before following Damian inside.


	10. Day 11

Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian were all lounging in the living room of the manor, when Dick suddenly grinned.

"You guys know what we should do?" he asked.

"What?" Jason replied in a bored tone.

"Secret Santa! It would be fun to do this year."

Jason tapped his chin, as if giving this some serious thought. "Yeah," he said after a few moments. "Let's do it. Then you won't be expecting me to buy everyone something."

Dick's grin widened, and he turned to Tim and Damian. Tim shrugged. "Sure, why not," he said.

"Lil D?" Dick asked the youngest.

"-Tt-" Damian muttered. "I'll do it as long as I don't get Drake."

"Works with me," Tim replied, glaring at Damian. "I wouldn't trust anything the little demon gave me anyway."

"Hey!" Damian argued. He huffed and crossed his arms. A slight and unintentional pout was on his face, making him look adorable.

Dick's grin wavered slightly as his brother's argued, but then he stood up and left the room for a second. He came back a moment later with some paper, a pencil, and a hat."

"Here, I'll write everyone's name down on a slip of paper, then I'll fold them up and we can each take a turn to choose one from the hat." Dick quickly did just that, then handed the hat to Jason once everyone's names were in it.

Jason raised an eyebrow, but reached down and lazily grabbed a folded paper from the hat. He opened it, narrowed his eyes, and passed the hat to Tim.

Tim grabbed a name, but then put it right back. "Got my own name," he said as he chose another one. He frowned slightly when he saw who's name was written on it, but didn't say anything out loud.

Damian took the hat next, he drew his name, and a triumphant smirk came to his face. He then passed it to Dick, who took the last name.

"Alright," Dick said after everyone had gotten a name. "Everyone knows who you have? Great! Now make sure not to let that person know! And please-" he turned to Jason and Damian. "Try to make your gifts considerate. Don't think I forgot about that year you got Tim a roll of toilet paper, Jason."

Jason shrugged. "Hey, you told me to get him *something*. I did."

Dick exasperatedly ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, okay, just-" he shook his head. "Never mind. You know what, just be nice." Dick was getting slightly nervous about this now. His bros could be crazy, and there was no telling what they would get each other.

"And please-" Dick started. "Make sure it's safe."

Jason smirked. "No promises."

Dick shot him a look, and Jason put his hands up. "Okay, calm down, yeesh. I was joking."

"Riiiiight," Tim said.

Jason glared at him, but Dick stepped between them so they wouldn't end up punching each other or something.

"Kay, well now that this is over with, why don't we go watch another Christmas movie?" Dick offered. Everyone else just groaned.

 **A/N: Anyone wanna guess who each of the batboys got? ;) Winners get a shoutout.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this short oneshot! Please review!!!**


	11. Days 12 & 13

**A/N: Shout Out to Inthenightguest for correctly guessing who got who last chapter! Anyway, this is another short lil oneshot that I hope you'll enjoy! Sorry that they've been short lately, I've been freakin busy since it's nearing the end of the term at school :p**

Cass, Steph, Babs, Tim, Damian, Jason, Dick, and Bruce were all sitting at the table of the dining room of Wayne Manor. It was a rare occasion in which they all managed to have dinner together.

Of course, there were several small arguments between everyone- that happened whenever they all got together. Especially between Damian, Tim, and Jason. Dick tried to get everyone to stop, and worked for the most part, but he still wasn't able to stop Damian from throwing the bowl of mashed potatoes on Tim's head…

Anyway, after a little while, Barbara and Dick just kind of looked at each other. 'You wanna get out of here?" Dick mouthed to her. Babs smiled and gave a nod.

The two exited the now very loud dining room, and went to the living room, where it was quite a bit quieter. It had been a while since Dick and Barbara had a moment together, just the two of them. And he found that he really missed that. If Dick was honest with himself, he knew that he still had feelings for Barb. He was sure that she still did for him too-at least a little, but their relationship had been on-and-off so much that he wasn't sure telling her about his feelings would get them anywhere.

Dick really wished that he had better luck with relationships.

Now alone in the living room, the two original partners/sidekicks of Batman looked each other in the eyes.

"You're coming over Christmas Day, right?" Dick asked her.

Barbara nodded. "Yeah. I'm spending the morning with my dad, but I think I'll drop by sometime after noon."

"Good." Dick smiled. "I'm glad. It wouldn't be the same without you." Even when they weren't a couple, they made sure to see each other every Christmas, even if they could only FaceTime. Because couple or not, they were family.

Suddenly, Barbara glanced up and a grin came to her face. "Hey look," she said. "Mistletoe."

Dick glanced up too, and also grinned. Next thing he knew, he was gently kissing Barbara on the lips.


	12. Day 14

"Jason, pleeeeeease?" Dick begged.

Jason rose an eyebrow. "No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Please Jason? Please? Please? Please? Plea-"

Jason covered his ears and glared at Dick. "Shut it, won't you? I'm not staying for Christmas! I got places to go and things to do."

Dick pouted. "Aw, c'mon. Don't be like Bruce. What's with this family? No one ever wants to celebrate Christmas with me."

Jason deadpanned. "That's because it's stupid. And I don't have time for it. And if you haven't noticed, any time we all get together, fighting breaks out."

"So? That's just what families do! Even if this family is a bit different than others…"

Jason scoffed. "Give me one reason why I should."

"Because we all love you and want you there?" Dick offered.

Jason narrowed his eyes.

Dick bit his lip nervously. He had to get Jason to stay. Christmas without the whole fam wouldn't be the same. "Would you stay if I said 'please' again?"

"No!" Jason exclaimed. He turned and started to walk out of the door. "I'm not celebrating Christmas with you. That's my final answer."

There was a pause. Then Dick took his phone out, and tsked before shaking his head. "Sorry Jason," he said. "I did t want to do this, but if it means you'll stay-"

Dick showed him his phone. On it, was a picture of Jason, alone in the Batcave, trying on Batman's suit and cowl.

Dick smirked.

Jason's mouth fell open. "Wha-- How did you get this? What? No one else was home! And I made sure all the hidden cameras were off!" He glared at Dick. "I swear, if you show that picture to anyone-"

Dick laughed. "Dressing up as B? Really?"

"Shut up," Jason mumbled.

Dick smirked again. "I promise I'll delete this picture if you agree to spend both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with us."

Jason's expression strained, as if he was trying hard not to lose his temper. He gritted his teeth. "Fine," he muttered through his teeth.

Dick grinned. "Yes! You won't regret this, I promise!" He walked away, humming Christmas carols to himself.

Jason grimaced. "Yeah, I'm already regretting this."


	13. Day 15

**A/N: Time for a little Dick and Tim bonding! Sorry if Tim's ooc at all, I'm still trying to figure out how to write him. Any criticism would be great! Anyway, enjoy, and please review!!! Also, sorry this one's short again. This week has been CRAAAAAZY busy for me.**

Tim was sitting alone in his room, typing away on his laptop. A half empty cup of coffee sat on his desk. As always, he was working on a case. Bruce was at work, Damian was training down in the Batcave, Jason was...Somewhere… And last Tim checked, Dick was chatting with Alfred in the kitchen.

Dick had gotten after him for working so much right now, since it was nearly Christmas, but Tim was secretly ignoring him. Yeah, it may have been the holidays, but it wasn't as if all of the villains had just miraculously stopped their scheming. Red Robin was still needed.

Tim picked up his mug and took a sip of his coffee. Honestly, it was the only thing keeping him awake right now. He'd just pulled another all nighter, and was pretty exhausted. No time for sleep though. This specific case was too important.

Suddenly, five quick knocks were heard on his door, and Dick's voice rang out, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Tim frowned slightly, and sighed, before standing up and going to his door. "Hey Dick. Can I help you? And why are you quoting Disney movies?"

Dick grinned slyly. "How come you know it's a Disney movie, Timmy?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Uh, because you forced me to watch them all with you."

"Oh. Right." Dick walked in. "Ahem. Anyway, I really was wondering if you'd like to build a snowman. With me. The snow outside is perfect for it!"

Tim glanced over at his laptop. "Er...Sorry...Is love to, but I'm a little busy here."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Can't that wait?"

"No! It's import-"

"I'll help you finish it later. That way, we make up for any lost time."

Tim's shoulders slumped in slight defeat. "Fine…" he replied.

The two went outside. The air was crisp and chilly, but it was still nice. It had just snowed again, so the snow was fluffy, but not too fluffy. Just perfect to build a snowman.

For once, the sky of Gotham City wasn't grey. It was more of a foggy white from the snow clouds. All in all, it looked beautiful.

Dick and Tim got right to work. Dick worked on the bottom of the snowman, while Tim started on the middle. Once it was completed, the two brothers looked at their masterpiece.

"Hmm...Very nice," Dick commented.

Tim smiled a bit. "Yeah, it's not half bad. I have to admit, it was nice to get out of the house for a change."

Dick then gasped. "Wait!" he ran back inside, and was gone for about two minutes. Tim was wondering whether he should wait for Dick, or just go back inside, when Dick came back out with a top hat, scarf, carrot, and several buttons. He quickly put them all on the snowman.

Dick grinned. "There. Now it's finished." He paused for a second. "Just don't tell Bruce I stole his top hat. Not that I think he'll really care. I don't know why he has it, I've literally never seen him put it on before."

Tim shrugged. "Maybe it's his father's?"

"I dunno. Maybe," Dick replied. The two of them stood there, admiring their work, before Dick turned to Tim again and smiled. "It was nice spending time with you, Tim. Even if it was out in the cold building a snowman. Albeit a very dashing snowman."

Tim returned the smile. "It was nice spending time with you too. Sometimes, I guess I just get a little too caught up in my work to do anything else…"

Dick slung his arm around Tim's shoulders. "You know, you really do. But don't worry. I'll save you from your evil work more often."

"I don't know, Dick. It's really-"

"Shhh Timmy. Don't ruin this moment."


	14. Day -6

It was 11 pm, Sunday night in Gotham city. December 16th, only nine days away from Christmas. Batman, Red Hood, Oracle, Batgirl, and Black Bat were all out on patrol. Alfred, being the ever amazing butler he was, was supervising them in the cave, with Oracle at his side.

Meanwhile, Dick, Tim, and Damian were all stuck at Wayne Manor. Tim and Damian had both come down with a bad cold, and no matter how much they hugged Bruce, he refused to let them go on patrol in their state. Every time they tried to kick or punch someone, they either accidentally let out a large sneeze, or were overcome by a fit of coughing. That being said, they weren't much help in the field.

So naturally, Bruce gave Dick the job of babysitting them. Of course, they were old enough to not need a babysitter, but Bruce (and everyone else) knew they would try to sneak out first chance they got, so someone had to keep an eye on them like a hawk.

And what, Dick thought, was a better way of doing that, then keeping them locked in the Manor's movie theater?

Dick was going to make them tea to soothe their sore throats, but Alfred insisted he make it instead. After the time Dick nearly *burnt down the whole kitchen trying to make cupcakes (in a metal pan) in the microwave once, he had been banned from the kitchen.

Anyway, Dick carried the tray of tea that Alfred had so graciously made, into the theater. He brought it over to Tim and Damian, who were sitting at opposite ends of the small theater. Both of them were adorably covered in a ton of blankets, practically hiding in them. Right to Damian's left, a box of tissues stood, and several used ones were on the floor. Tim had a bag of cough drops on his lap.

"Alright!" Dick told them cheerfully. "Here's some tea that Alf made. He told me to tell you to drink it all."

Tim reached over and took one of the cups of tea. Damian did too, though much less enthusiastically. The ex-assassin looked at it warily, but then took a small sip. He looked up at Dick. "Why can't I go on patrol? I'm-" *cough* "-fine…"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

Damian glared at him. Apparently he was serious.

Dick sighed. "Lil D, have you seen yourself in a mirror lately? No offense, but you look terrible. If you went out tonight, you'd just get your butt kicked."

"Would not," Damian grumbled, pulling a blanket over his bed and slouching down in his seat.

Tim looked at Dick. "So uh...What are we doing in the theater?"

"Watching a movie obviously," Dick replied with a grin. "All three of the Santa Clause movies."

At this, both boys groaned. "Aw, c'mon Dick. Not more cheesy Christmas movies," Tim complained.

"I absolutely refuse to watch this filth!" Damian argued.

"Well, sorry," Sick replied, not looking the least bit sorry. "But you two are sick, and I'm in charge right now, and so I'm forcing you to watch them. And they're great! You'll love them!"

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Dick, you made us watch them last year. And it was horrible, by the way."

"You have to watch them every year! You have to watch all the classics every year!"

"Are you sure those movies even count as 'classics'?"

Dick frowned. "Why does no one in this family have any Christmas spirit?"

"Grayson-" Damian started again, about to complain some more.

Dick knelt to the ground dramatically and clutched the first Santa Clause movie in his hands. "But...They're amazing...Don't make me cry Damian. Or you Tim." He sniffed.

Damian scowled. "Grayson, that's even more pathetic than Drake."

That statement earned a defensive "hey!" from both Tim and Dick.

"What if I asked reeeeeeally nicely? Then would your so watch them?" Dick pleaded.

"No," they replied at the same time, in equally annoyed tones.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No!"

Dick's shoulders slumped. Then, he thought back to the previous day, where he had to blackmail Jason into getting what he wanted. Dick usually wasn't the type of person to go around blackmailing everyone, but he was tired of no one in this family doing anything Christmassy with him.

Dick pulled out his phone and waved it tauntingly in the air. He grinned evilly. "I have blackmail," he said in a sing-song voice.

Damian's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"Ooh, I would," Dick replied. "Remember a month ago, when Bruce was staying overnight at a business meeting, and you fell asleep in the Batcave? In the desk, with Alfred the cat curled up next to you? It's adorable, really…"

Damian's eyes widened slightly. "You-what- Grayson, that photograph is not yours to share!"

Tim smirked. "Aww, who knew the little demon could be adorable? I'd pay to see that picture. I'm sure Jason would too. And a few others…"

Dick turned to Tim, still grinning. "And not so fast, Tim. I have several very *interesting* pictures of you on here, that I'm *sure* the girl's would love me to show them."

Tim's eyes widened, and his face turned red. "No! Stop! Don't show them or anyone else anything! I'll watch the movies with you, Jeez!"

Damian gulped. "Yes, please do not show those photos. I will also watch the cheesy Christmas movies."

Dick grinned again, and hopped into a seat. He held the remote up. "Great! Now let's get this party started."

 **A/N: *- true story. One time when I was a kid, that happened. Yeah...haha, not the best idea. Don't try at home, kids! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!!!**


	15. Day 17

Everyone in Wayne Manor was currently getting ready for Bruce's annual Winter Charity Gala.

Yep, a gala. Bruce was straightening his tuxedo, Tim was attempting to comb his hair, Damian was fidgeting with his tie, and Dick was trying to help Alfred to keep Damian from escaping. Jason had already left, fleeing the moment Bruce mentioned, "Charity Gala."

When Damian saw that, he too thought it would be a good idea to escape. But Dick and Alfred quickly stopped him. "You are already expected to come, it's too late to change your mind now," Alfred told him.

Damian pouted. "But Jason-"

"I don't care what Maser Jason did. You are going, and that final."

So yeah. Now, Dick kept grinning at Damian, who looked adorable in a suit, but also looked as if he was about to murder someone.

As everyone got into the car to leave, Alfred in the driver's seat, Damian scowled. "-Tt- I still don't see why I have to go to this stupid thing."

"Damian," Bruce warned as the car started up. "It's for charity. Not everyone is as fortunate as us this holiday season. We're trying to raise money for them."

Damian slumped childishly in his seat, and Tim tried to hide his smirk. "I can't wait for some old rich ladies to go up and squish the little demon's cheeks. Has he even been to a gala before? Or any sort of event?"

Damian glared at Tim. "Shut it Drake."

"Stop arguing," Bruce demanded. The two quickly shirt their mouths, but were still glaring daggers at each other.

"I'm gonna get Jason back for not coming to this. Next time something like this comes up, I might just tie him to a chair and force him to come," Tim said as they drove.

Dick shook his head. "Yeah, and I'll help you. He just left us here all alone to wallow in misery at the gala." He sniffed dramatically, but then grinned. "It won't be *that* bad though. I heard the refreshments will be great."

"Wow," Damian grumbled. "Refreshments. That alone makes me suddenly want to go to this." Sarcasm was dripping off his voice.

Tim rolled his eyes, and Dick sighed. They all glanced out of the window as Alfred pulled up to the place where the gala was. They exited the car, then went into the building. It was chilly outside, so they hurried in.

After they arrived, the gala seemed to go by very very slowly. It was extremely boring, and Damian did, in fact, get his cheeks pinched by old rich ladies several times. The look on his face was so amusing to Tim, that he took a photo of it. "I'll make sure to send this to everyone later," Tim told himself with a smile.

Refreshments were eaten, a small auction was made, there were a few sort dances, and the gala was finally over a few hours later. By the time the Batfam left, even Dick was in a slightly grumpy mood. Galas with snobby rich people did that to you.

Damian glared at Bruce as they walked out to the car. "Never going to one of these things again. Next time, I'm pulling a Todd," he said angrily.

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You think I like these type of things, Damian? I don't! In fact, I'm pretty sure I hate them more than you. But it's part of our cover, so we're obliged to go."

"Whatever," Damian mumbled. "Still never going to one again."

 **A/N: Sorry if this oneshot is kinda crappy, I'm tired :p Anyway, please review!!**


	16. Day 18

Another late night spent patrolling. Damian was currently alone in an alley, waiting for Batman to bring the Batmobile around to pick him up. It had been a busy night. The Riddler had escaped, but he was quickly apprehended. Then, the Dynamic Duo had to deal with a bank robbery, several muggings, and other small stuff. Even near Christmas, Gotham's crime rates didn't go down.

Damian ended up alone in the alley, after he and Batman had to split up to catch two crooks. The one Damian had been chasing was caught now, and was currently tied up, so again, Damian was waiting for Batman now.

Suddenly, Damian heard a small meow come from further down the alley. His heart kept slightly. Was it another cat? Stray cats were numerous in Gotham, and it always made him sad to see them. All of these poor cats should have a home, and in Damian's mind, that meant they all needed rescuing.

He glanced at the tied up crook one more time, before following the source of noise from the meow. Once he arrived, his eyes widened slightly as he saw an abandoned litter of tiny kittens. They were in a large cardboard box, and there was a single blanket surrounding them, but Damian thought the poor things must be freezing in this cold weather.

Without fully thinking this through, Damian frowned and took his cape off. He then carefully put each tiny kitten (there were about six) onto his cape, and then hugged them against him, trying to give them warmth. At the same time he stood up, he saw the Batmobile pull up beside the alley. Damian glanced down at the meowing kittens, then sighed as he walked slowly to the car. There was no way he'd be able to hide this from Bruce. The world's greatest detective would surely notice several tiny lumps in the cape on Damian's lap. But still, he prayed he wouldn't notice. Bruce would never let him keep the kittens.

Damian got in the car, and was pleased to see that Batman looked distracted. Good, he might not notice the kittens. Damian carefully placed them on the floor of the batmobile, by his feet, but out of view from Bruce.

The car was silent as they rode back to the cave. Neither Damian nor Bruce spoke, but that was usually how things went. Neither of them talked anywhere as near as much, as say… Dick Grayson.

One they arrived back at the cave though, Damian wasted no time in grabbing the kittens again and bolting out of the door.

"Damian?" Bruce asked once he took his cowl off. "Where are you going on such a hurry? Aren't you going to shower off first? And you know Alfred hates costumes upstairs…"

"I'm really tired," came Damian's short and simple reply. It was a bad excuse, and he doubted Bruce would believe it, nuts t the moment, he didn't care.

Damian practically ran through the manor up to his room, and then shut and locked the door. He gave a sigh of relief as he carefully dumped the six kittens onto his bed. They all looked up at him and meowed adorably.

Alfred the cat heard the noise, and curiously jumped onto the bed. He hissed as he saw the other cats, but then a second later, he walked up to the nearest one and nuzzled it affectionately.

Damian smiled. "Good. Now all of you get along." He got right to work making a proper bed for the kittens, and getting them food and warm milk. The kittens all seemed to settle in well, and Damian ended up falling asleep right by them. One of the kittens, an orange tabby with white stripes, curled up on Damian's stomach. All in all, the scene was adorable.

Damian slept well that night, knowing he had probably just saved these kittens the life of a stray. And near Christmas. Damian wasn't usually one to get in the "holiday spirit," as Dick called it, but it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside by helping these poor kittens.


	17. Day 19

"Grayson, no! I absolutely refuse!" Damian shouted as he was ushered out to the car. "You can't do this to me! You can't make me go with...with them!"

Dick sighed. "Come on Lil' D. It won't be that bad, and this is your only chance to go Christmas shopping."

"Well, why can't I go with you? Or Pennyworth? Or even Father?!"

"They're all busy. Alfred's been in the kitchen all day, Bruce is working, and I have to stop by Blüdhaven."

"But-"

"Just get in the car. Please."

Damian frowned and reluctantly complied. He sat in the back seat and glared up at the front, where Jason and Tim were sitting. Dick waved to them, then walked away.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you two imbeciles,"Damian grumbled as the car started.

Tim turned around in his seat to glare at Damian. "Believe me when I say we aren't any happier about it," he replied. "But Steph's coming too. She'll meet us at the front of the mall."

"Fatgirl's coming? And we're going to the mall? Out of all the places you could have chosen…" Damian sunk into his seat, hating this more and more by the moment.

But then again if Stephanie was coming, Tim wouldn't be able to get away with torturing him any further. Maybe anyway…

As soon as Jason parked the car in front of the mall, Damian jumped out. "Finally," he exclaimed. "I've already been stuck in a car with you longer than I ever wanted to this winter break, Drake."

"And I with you, Demon Spawn. Now at least *try* to act civil here."

"Of course I will! I am not a child!"

"Well, you kind of are. And you're a slightly murderous ex-assassin, so I'd say you don't act civil 99% of the time," Tim replied.

It took all of Damian's willpower to not lash out at Tim. He ignored the previous Robin, and started walking to the front of the mall, where he saw Miss Brown waiting.

"Hey Steph!" Tim said, grinning, as he waved as said person.

"Hey Tim!" Steph replied as she smiled widely. "Ready to do some holiday shopping?"

"Yep!" Tim replied at the same time Damian grumbled, "No."

Steph raised an eyebrow, her smile wavering slightly, as if just now noticing Damian. "Oh uh...Hey Damian!"

"-Tt-."

Jason walked up, and the four of them entered the mall. "So, where to first?" Jason asked.

Steph shrugged. "I don't know...How about we go up one level and see what's up there?"

"Kay."

That decision proved to be a bad one. When they went up the escalator, everything was fine, until Damian noticed something.

The ex-assassin's eyes narrowed. "No...It can't be…" he muttered to himself.

Steph, Tim, and Jason all looked at him curiously.

"Uh...Damian? You alright there?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

Damian ignored him. The second he stepped off the escalator, a murderous expression crossed his face. "It's Santa Claus...He's here!" (Quick A/N: Refer to chapter 1 ;) )

A slight smirk came to Steph's face. "Aw, do you want to go sit on his lap? It would make a really cute picture-"

Damian whipped his head around and glared at her. "No, you complete and utter idiot! We must capture the Santa Claus and bring him to justice!"

Jason stared at Damian, completely dumbfounded. "Um, what?"

Damian hissed. "You heard me!"

Steph looked like she both wanted to laugh and wanted to take Damian to see a psychologist. "Er...Okay… Why exactly must we 'capture the Santa Claus'?"

Damian looked at her like she was crazy. "You don't know?!"

"Know what?"

"That he enslaves people! He enslaves elves and is guilty of major breaking and entering! And theft!"

"Theft?"

"Cookie theft! It's his most common crime!!!"

Jason and Tim both wore smirks on their face. Tim looked like he was about to start laughing his head off any second now.

"Damian," Tim started, grinning. "Santa isn't even real. This is just some guy dressed up like him. And even if he was real, he's not a bad guy!"

Damian spun around and started walking toward Santa. "-Tt- And where'd you hear that, Drake? I've read all about him. I've done hours of research, and is obvious that he's guilty! If you won't believe me, I'll just have to prove it to you!"

With that, Damian took off towards Santa. Tim, Jason, and Steph all just stood there, extremely confused.

Damian kept in front of the line of children here to see Santa, and started to yell about all the crimes he was guilty for. It wasn't until he looked ready to punch Santa, that Jason snapped out of it, and realised they should stop their youngest brother.

Jason sighed as he walked over to Damian and practically had to carry him out. At the same time, a security guard was yelling at them to get Damian out of there.

Let's just say that when they got home, Bruce was *not* impressed. And they also had to give Damian a very long lecture about the tradition and origins of Santa. Everyone also agreed that they wouldn't let Damian out at Christmas time any time soon, in fear that he would provoke another fake Santa anyway.

"It's going to be a very long Christmas," Bruce mumbled to himself as he shook his head and walked away.

 **A/N: So yep. That was the story of how Damian got banned from the mall. Lol. Anyway, enjoy! Chapter one contains some references to this chapter, so make sure you've read that one! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Only six more days till Christmas, which means only six more oneshots!**


	18. Day 20

**Sorry for late posting of Day 20, and sorry it's a bit shorter than usual. Don't worry though, I'll also do Day 21 today. Anyway, I just want to point out that I AM planning on making another fic of Batfam oneshots after this! Also, I don't know why, but all of my oneshots either end up revolving around Dick or Damian...Haha, I hope you don't mind. Enjoy!**

So far, Damian had come to the understanding that Christmas was the season of giving. He also knew that every year around this time, his father, Bruce Wayne, would make a large donation to orphanages throughout Gotham.

On days like today though, where Damian was sitting in his room, playing with his new and tiny kittens, he wondered why no one ever donated to animal shelters. Gotham was full of strays, especially cats. And not all of them were as lucky as the ones Damian found and took home. Some of them were dated to be strays forever, and (though Damian would NEVER admit it) it broke his heart.

Interacting with animals was the only time anyone would see Damian acting like a normal boy his age. He smiled more, he actually gave a laugh that wasn't mocking...He felt truly happy.

But now, thinking back on all those poor strays throughout Gotham city, Damian wasn't sure he could enjoy this Christmas season if the animals couldn't either.

Upon thinking of that, Damian briefly thought of merely asking Bruce to donate to the animal shelter. But what if Bruce said no? What if he said it was a waste of time? No...Damian would have to do this himself.

It turned out to be much easier than he expected. While Bruce was distracted, Damian took his credit card and went online, searching for the animal shelter he wanted to give to. Then he found it, Gotham City Animal Shelter. It was the largest one near them, and by the looks of it, they could go a long way with a bit more money.

So Damian did it. He made a "small" donation of $100 thousand and put Bruce's credit card back, smiling. Now all of the strays would be given a temporary home, and hopefully maybe even adopted.

Damian was cheerfully thinking of this, when he heard Bruce's voice coming from the hallway. "Damian, why did I just get a call thanking me for the donation to Gotham City's Animal Shelter?"


	19. Day 21

"What are those?" Tim asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw the groceries Alfred had brought in.

"Those, Master Timothy, are supplies to make gingerbread houses?"

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Gingerbread houses?"

"Yes, Master Dick suggested we make them, and I must say, I rather like the idea."

Tim suddenly had a weird image of Bruce, Jason, and Damian calmly sitting down to decorate gingerbread houses.

Yep, like that would ever happen.

"Er...I love Dick, really, but...Haven't you noticed that all of his 'ideas' so far have turned out horribly? Damian will probably end up wreaking havoc. And Jason too, now that I think about it."

"It very well could. Or it could be a nice holiday activity. I think we should give it a chance," Alfred said.

Tim shrugged. "Okay, why not? I'll go get everyone."

Once everyone was gathered and started decorating the gingerbread houses, Dick had the now familiar feeling that this wouldn't end well.

Jason and Damian has loudly protested them taking part in this activity, but after Alfred gave them each a stern look, they reluctantly agreed. No one ever argued with Alfred, it was a universal law.

Tim also seemed reluctant to do this, and asked Dick if it was really necessary. Dick had stubbornly told him it was, and Tim sighed, but got to work.

Everyone quickly assembled their houses, then they all each took some frosting and began decorating them. Jason looked strangely concentrated as he worked on his, and was going a little heavy with the frosting. Tim was doing a nice traditional design on his, though he seemed to be having a little trouble with it. Damian's was definitely looking the best, probably thanks to his artistic skill. He went into great detail on his, and it looked pretty nice so far.

Dick's on the other hand, looked terrible, but no one dared tell him that, since he was having so much fun with it. There was frosting...Everywhere. It looked like a blizzard had struck the gingerbread.

"Uh...Dick?" Tim asked, grinning when he saw his older brother's gingerbread house. "Is that supposed to be a window?"

Dick was currently piping icing in a strange design that was like a messed up circle. He grinned. "Yep! Glad you could tell, Tim. I was worried that it looked too circular."

"Haha...Yeah...Good job?"

Meanwhile, Damian kept glancing over at everyone else's creations, like he was trying to make sure his looked better than all of theirs.

For the most part, everything was going nice and fine. But then, disaster struck when Tim's elbow slipped on the table and landed on one of the open icing tubes. Since it was right by Damian, icing squirted out and went all over Damian's gingerbread house. Damian's eyes widened in anger.

"You idiot!!! You ruined my gingerbread house!" The ex-assassin shouted.

Tim's eyebrows rose when he realized what he had done. "Damian, I'm sorry, it was an acci-"

But before Tim could finish his sentence, the angry Damian Wayne held his icing tube up and aimed it at Tim, causing the older boy to get a facefull of white icing.

"Ah! You little Demon Spawn!! Why'd you do that?" Tim yelled, now angry at Damian.

"You ruined my house!!"

"Well you just hit me in the face with icing!!!

Dick looked up, as if just now noticing what was going on. "Hey, both of you stop!" he exclaimed as Damian swung his fist as Tim's gingerbread house, destroying it, and sending pieces flying. One piece hit Jason in the forehead, and so now he was mad.

It ended up with Jason, Tim, and Damian throwing gingerbread pieces and icing an each other, and Dick trying to get everyone to stop. After he ended up with a ton of icing stuck in his hair though, he frowned and glared at the three of them. He didn't like his hair getting messed up. Not his hair. Anything but his hair.

"ALL OF YOU STOP IT!!!" he yelled as loudly as he could. Suddenly, there was silence, and everyone stared at Dick in shock. Dick never yelled.

Damian looked down at the ground and dropped his tube of icing. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

Tim sighed. "Yeah, Sorry Dick. We didn't mean to make this much of a mess or ruin this activity you planned for us…"

Jason didn't say anything, and just stood there impassively, as if nothing was wrong. Then, he squirted some icing at Tim without looking.

"Hey!" Tim exclaimed angrily and swatted it out of Jason's hands.

The sound of hearing someone clear their throat was heard. Everyone turned around as grew terrified when they saw Alfred standing there.

"Young sirs!" The elderly butler said loudly. "Just what have you done to my kitchen?! I demand that you clean it up at once!"

"Yes Alfred," they all said in unison. Because again, no one argued with Alfred.

And so they did just that. They cleaned up their mess, Dick glaring at everyone the whole time for getting him involved. This was definitely the last time he put together any Christmas activity for the family. They never ended well. And all of the gingerbread houses were destroyed (except for Dick's, which was a monstrosity) so they didn't have anything to display. Oh well though. At least it was fun while it lasted.


	20. Day 22

Dick was going upstairs to get Damian to come down to get some lunch. He knocked, then opened the ex-assassin's bedroom door, and walked right on in.

"Lil' D?" he called out, seeing the younger boy sitting in the corner of his room, his hoodie pulled over his head. Alfred the cat was curled up at his feet, and since Damian's face was covered, Dick couldn't make out his expression, but he seemed to be upset.

Dick frowned. "Damian? You alright?" he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Damian nudged Dick's hand off. "Tt. Of course," he mumbled, though his tone seemed a little off.

"You sure? Because you don't look alright to me."

Damian raised his head and looked at Dick. He was frowning, and wouldn't quite meet Dick in the eyes. "It's...Nothing…"

Dick crouched down, so he was at Damian's level. "Hey, remember what I told you a little over a year ago? I'm always here for you. And just because some time has passed doesn't change that."

Damian glanced down at his cat. He was silent for a minute, but then sniffed. "It's my first Christmas with Father."

Dick raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was following. Luckily though, Damian elaborated.

"It's been...Different this year with him...And with Drake and Todd as well...Before, it was just you, me, and Pennyworth. And-"

Dick sighed. "And you miss that, don't you?" He never really thought about how Damian hadn't spent Christmas with Bruce before, or any of the others. Dick was just so used to it from years prior, that he hadn't given it much thought.

Dick leaned against the wall, now side to side with Damian. "Yeah, it's different. And I know they don't have the same traditions as us, but I bet you'll still like it just the same." He paused, and smiled. "And Titus is with us this year too. We should go to the pet store and get him a special bone or something. Ooh! We could get him one of those dog sweaters!"

A faint smile rugged at the corners of Damian's lips. "Tt. Don't be ridiculous, Grayson. Titus would not do something as disgraceful as wearing a Christmas sweater."

Without really meaning to, Damian leaned his head in Dick's shoulder. "I'm just not used to everyone else's holiday customs… It's a lot different than it is with just us… And so much has already changed."

Dick ruffled Damian's hair and wrapped his arm around the younger boy. "Any traditions of ours that they leave out, we'll just do on our own, how about that? And I'll stay up all Christmas Eve night to watch more cheesy Christmas movies with you. Personally, that's a favorite tradition of mine. All I ask is that you give everything new to you a chance."

Damian smiled. "Deal."


	21. Day 23

"Okay everyone, gather around," Bruce's voice came from the living room. Jason, Tim, Dick, Damian, and Cass' faces all appeared, and looked at Bruce.

"Uh...For what?" Tim asked.

"I'm going to read 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens. And all of you are going to listen," Bruce replied.

"Tt," Damian said. "Why? I have much better things to do."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Tim muttered as Damian glared at him.

Bruce sighed. "Just come sit down. Alfred said we should all spend some time together and Dick and I used to do this every year as a tradition back when he was Robin."

Dick gave a nervous laugh and slowly backed out of the room. "Oooh yeah. Well, I've heard that story a million times, and I'm kinda busy, so I'm just gonna go-"

Jason grabbed his arm before he could escape though, and pulled him into the room. "Oh no you don't, Goldie. If we have to hear it, so do you."

Dick hung his head in defeat, but trailed into the living room with everyone else.

Cass stared at the book Bruce was holding with curiosity. "What is it about?" she asked.

"It's about this man named Scrooge, who is very unpleasant and-"

Jason cut Bruce off. "Shhh! Spoilers! I've never actually heard this story, so just start reading it already."

Dick looked over at Cass. "I would leave now if you can. It bores me even more each year."

Bruce frowned slightly at Dick. "Hey! I thought you liked this tradition."

Dick scratched his head. "Er…"

Bruce shook his head. "Never mind. I'll just start reading it." He opened the book up to the first page, and stared at it.

"'Marley was dead: to begin with," Bruce started. "There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the-'"

"Who's this Marley?" Jason interrupted.

Cass looked at him. "Sh! Let him continue!"

Jason huffed. "Whatever. This already sounds boring."

Bruce cleared his throat. "'-was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourn-'"

"What's a clergyman?" Jason asked, interrupting again.

Bruce gave him a watered down version of the batglare. "A religious leader. Now just be quiet and listen."

He looked at the page again. "'-and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it:and Scrooge's name was good upon 'Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to. Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail. Mind! I don't mean to say that I know, of my own knowledge, what there is particularly dead about a door-nail. I might have been inclined-'"

Jason suddenly stood up, interrupting Bruce yet again. "Alright. This is super boring, I'm out, Peace."

Bruce looked at him in dismay. "This isn't boring. What are you talking about?"

Dick stood up too, and patted Bruce on the shoulder. "Sorry, old timer. Jason's right. This is really boring. I can't bear to listen to it another year."

"Dick!" Bruce complained.

Tim also stood up. "Yeah...Sorry, I don't think I'll be able to listen to this whole thing without falling asleep. I have work I need to get done."

When Bruce turned to Damian, the ex-assassin put his hands up. "Sorry Father, but I'm also out."

Bruce looked at Cass, as if pleading at least her to stay. Cass gave a slight shrug. "I'm fine with it."

Bruce smiled. "Good. At least one of you has good taste in literature." He glared at everyone else. "The rest of you are just a bunch of Scrooge's."

So, as everyone but Bruce and Cass left the room, Bruce continued reading the story. And to his delight, Cass actually enjoyed it.

 **A/N: Yeah, this happened b/c my dad tried to read A Christmas Carol tonight to us. But we all got bored and left. Also wrote this because Cass is a literal angel and I honestly feel like she would enjoy A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Anyway, only two days left! Crazy, right? :) Please review!**


	22. Day 24- CHRISTMAS EVE!

**A/N: Sorry again that this is so short, but it's Christmas Eve, so ya know, I've been busy. Hope you all had a great day! I can't believe it's actually Christmas tomorrow :p Anyway, enjoy!**

December had passed by way too quickly. Before anyone knew it, it was Christmas Eve.

Alfred was busy in the kitchen all day, preparing a fine feast for later in the evening. Bruce was busy buying some last minute Christmas presents, and Jason was as well. Tim and Dick were helping Alfred bake some gingerbread cookies, and Damian was sneakily trying to find where his presents were hidden. So far, he hadn't had any luck though. Alfred was super good at hiding Christmas presents.

Everyone, even Alfred, was wearing ugly Christmas sweaters. It was great. Even Bruce and Damian were in the holiday spirit.

In the afternoon, Dick, Tim, and Jason sat down to watch 'Its a Wonderful Life,' but Jason left soon after it started saying something like, "I can't watch this black and white crap!" Only he didn't say "crap". Dick didn't even get the chance to tell him that they could watch the colored version instead, but Tim didn't seem too upset that Jason had left. Tim and Dick enjoyed the movie though, and finished it around the same time that Bruce arrived back home.

The rest of the day was very enjoyable for everyone, and there was surprisingly no arguing going on (Christmas miracle, right?). Damian places the star on the tree, they had a very filling fest, and tons of dessert after. Everyone (except Alfred and Damian, of course) had a bit of eggnog and started singing Christmas carols, half drunk.

Then, after everyone had their fill of food, Alfred brought out five carefully wrapped boxes, and handed one to everyone. "There you go," Alfred said. "I expect each of you to wear these tonight and tomorrow morning."

Bruce raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his box. "What is it?" He paused. "It's not pajamas, is it? Tell me you didn't get us pajamas, Alfred."

Jason suddenly looked horrified. "What if...They're matching?"

Bruce's face turned a shade lighter. "Then there's definitely no way I'm wearing them."

Dick scowled. "Aw, lighten up guys. It's Christmas." Bruce sighed and opened his, along with everyone else, and sure enough, they were matching Christmas pajamas.

"Great…" Jason said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Tt." Damian said. "You expect us to WEAR these?"

Alfred gave a nod, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Yes, I do Master Damian. Now all of you go and change into them right this instant."

Dick was (naturally) the only one who didn't go grudgingly. He actually seemed excited to wear them, which Jason found absurd.

Nevertheless, everyone put them on. Dick practically squealed when he saw everyone. "We're all matching! Ah, this is great! Alfie, take a picture, won't you?!"

Alfred gave the slightest of smirks. "Why, Is love to, Master Richard." He went to get a camera, then grouped everyone together so he could take a picture. "Smile. And that means you too, Master Bruce," he said, then snapped a photo.

Everyone except for Dick was frowning. Damian and Tim were glaring at each other, Jason was shoving Tim, and Bruce was staring at Alfred with a murderous expression. Dick, meanwhile, had his arms wrapped around Bruce and Damian. He looked positively cheerful, and Alfred was glad that at least someone did.

"Well then," Alfred exclaimed after the photo was taken. "I do believe it's time for everyone to retire for bed. I expect you'll be waking up at an ungodly hour, after all."

Everyone muttered their tired 'goodnight s' to each other, and Alfred smiled. Tomorrow was Christmas, and he had a good feeling about it. Maybe, just maybe, they go go through the day without any incidents.

It was Christmas, after all. The unthinkable could happen.


	23. Day 25

**A/N: Sorry for the SUPER late update guys. I honestly have no excuse for this being way overdue. I hope you all had a great Christmas though, and a very happy New Year! (Please forgive me!) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

At exactly 6:33 in the morning, Damian Wayne woke up, and checked his alarm clock. It was finally Christmas! He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but ever since he and Dick spent their first Christmas together, he looked forward to that holiday. He was after all, still just a kid.

Damian immediately got out of his bed and put his slippers on, before slowly opening his door. It was silent, so Damian guessed everyone else was still asleep. He silently crept to Dick's room, knowing he could trust his other brother not to make fun of him for doing so. Because if Drake or Todd knew he got excited over Christmas…

Yeah.

Damian opened Dick's door, earning a slight creak from it. He heard Dick groan, and then saw the older boy sit up. "Ugh…Damian?" Dick said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Tt," Damian replied. "Get up." He started to go downstairs, while Dick barged into everyone else's rooms to wake them up. Before either of them knew it, everyone was downstairs. Bruce was looking especially annoyed and groggy, but Dick was trying his best to lift Bruce's spirits. Soon though, everyone was opening their presents, and trying to guess who their secret Santa's were.

"I know you had me, replacement!" Jason smirked at Tim.

Tim scowled. "I did not-"

Dick sighed. Okay, maybe it had been a kinda bad idea to do secret Santa's with a group of people who all happened to be great detectives. He himself could have easily figured out who had gotten him, but where was the fun in that?

Dick grinned as he picked up the gift from his secret Santa. He looked at each of his brothers, eyeing them suspiciously, and smiling. "I wonder who it's from," he said. Tim and Jason looked at each other with un-amused expressions on their faces.

"It was obviously Damian," Jason whispered. "Why else would he be so excited?"

And Damian was indeed excited, though you would have to know him well to see it. The slightest of slight smiles was on his face. Dick, however, seemed completely oblivious to it all.

After everyone had opened their presents, Alfred presented them with a grand breakfast. Usually, the family's butler never joined them for any meal, but they made him today. Christmas was a day you should celebrate with your family, after all, and Alfred was definitely a huge part of this family.

So all-in-all, it was a great Christmas, and holiday season for the Bat-Family. Surprisingly, there was a minimal amount of arguments. Even Damian and Tim managed to pass by each other without throwing an insult at the other (though they still glared at each other. It was an improvement though), and it was a nice change for once. Even if it was just for one day.

Dick and Alfred were both clearly pleased by this, repeatedly saying how it was a Christmas miracle. Damian only replied, "Don't taunt me Grayson," but Dick just smiled and ruffled the younger boy's hair. Damian didn't even argue.

Yeah, it was a great Christmas.

* * *

 **End to 25 Days of Batfam**


End file.
